La mort de ma mere
by Caromadden
Summary: OS... Le titre dit tout... Point de vue de Draco Malefoy
1. Chapter 1

_**La mort de ma mere**_

**_Auteure: _**moi

**_Dislamer: _**Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, tous les autres personnages sont des personnes vivante réel, venant de ma famille À MOI.

**_Resumée _**: Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Draco c'est fait tuée… Ce que Draco penses de la mort de sa mère et du reste. (J'avais besoin d'écrire suite à la mort de ma mère. Ce qui se passera sera surtout ce que je ressent et ce que j'ai vécue la semaine dernière jusqu'à maintenant. )

La sensation de voler, c'est tellement grisant. Je me sens enfin moi, ici, dans les airs. Je me sens loin des regards d'admiration ou de crainte que les gens m'envoient en me voyant. Je peux être moi-même en ce moment.

-Goyle ! Surveille bien de ne pas envoyer les cognard sur les élèves de notre équipe cette fois-ci !

Je suis en plein match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffle. Nous allons gagner, comme à notre habitude. J'espère que cette année ce sera nous qui pourrons avoir la coupe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Snape est sur le terrain ?

-LE MATCH EST ANNULÉ ! s'écria la voix amplifier de madame Bibine.

Je m'élance vers elle en hurlant toutes sortes de chose incompréhensibles. En atterrissant aux côtés de notre professeur de vol, le directeur de Serpentard s'avance vers moi rapidement et me prend par le bras.

-Suivez-moi immédiatement monsieur Malefoy. Nous devons nous rendre à Saint Mangouste d'urgence.

Je me laisse tirer par le bras dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-C'est votre mère, Draco.

Je m'arrête immédiatement en m'imaginant plein de scénario. Ma mère qui s'est fait torturer par Voldemort et qui n'a pas réussit à survivre au traitement. Peut-être qu'elle à été blesser par quelque chose. Un sortilège ? Un truc moldus ? Tout ce que je m'imagine fini par sa mort. Tant que je n'aurai pas d'information, je m'imaginerai plein de truc aussi paranoïaque que ceux-ci.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma mère ?

Je regarde le visage de mon professeur et fronce les sourcils.

-Nous devrions peut-être nous rendre au bureau du directeur. Je crois qu'il a plus d'information.

J'acquiesce lentement et le suis en m'imaginant les pires horreurs. En entrant dans le bureau Dumbledore me fait signe d'attendre à la porte et parle avec Severus. J'entend juste mon professeur de potion lui demander si sa serait mieux que je la vois alors. Je m'assois par terre et me met à gratter la pierre en signe de nervosité. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer mon directeur de maison.

-QUELQU'UN VA FINIR PAR ME DIRE CE QU'ELLE A MA MÈRE ?

Snape me fixe quelques secondes avant de se mordiller les lèvres.

Je me sens tomber et je sens les larmes vouloir envahir mes yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demandais-je avec la voix chevronnante.

-Elle est décédée, me dit Severus Snape rapidement.

En entendant le mot décédée, je me met a pleurer et a frapper sur tout ce que je peux atteindre. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est arrêté et je semble tellement en détresse que Severus me prends dans ses bras pour me calmer et me réconforter.

Il me fait toucher à un portoloin et nous atterrissons dans la ruelle juste à côté de l'entrée de l'hôpital. En entrant, je vois mon oncle Onyl Malefoy et mon directeur de maison lui demande se qu'il c'est passé. Je suis tellement dans un état second que je ne comprend absolument rien a ce qu'il nous dit. Severus me tient la main fermement.

-Je suis là Draco, me murmure t-il.

Je vois mon père et ma petite sœur de 9 ans. Je lâche la main de Snape et m'élance vers eux, toujours en pleurant. Mon père, celui froid et supposément insensible, se tient debout, tremblant, et mord dans sa main pour étouffer ses pleurs. Ma petite sœur Danicka se tient debout et regarde toute la famille d'un air neutre. Je la prends immédiatement dans mes bras et elle me sert fortement. Je pleure beaucoup et ma famille essaie de me consoler, ce qui ne sert a rien. Mon père s'approche de nous et me donne la chevalière de la famille.

-Elle la portait quand elle est morte, je te la donne, me dit-il en se remettant a pleurer.

Je le prend dans mes bras et fait un mouvement de rotation dans son dos pour le calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à se remettre droit, mais il a perdu son air froid et fière. Dans son regard se porte plutôt une douleur indescriptible. Le médicomage vient me demander si je veux la voir et je lui répond non en tremblant. Au plus profond de moi, je sais que sa serait trop dur à vivre avec ce souvenir. Snape c'est éloigné de la conversation que j'avais avec mon père et ma famille et reste plutôt avec les maris et femmes de mes oncles et tantes. Il s'avance lentement vers moi.

-Ta tante Leane vient de m'annoncer qu'ils vont faire une fête ce week-end pour Youri et Louka, veux-tu y aller ?

Je le regarde avec dédain et répond vivement.

-Je ne crois pas avoir le cœur à fêter mes cousins. Ma mère est morte Bordel, comment pourrais-je m'amuser en sachant ça.

Severus acquiesce et me prend dans ses bras.

-Je dois aller a quelques part. Veux-tu rester avec ta famille ?

J'acquiesce lentement et Severus me promet de venir me chercher plus tard. Mon père et Danicka retourne à la maison, alors je les suis, tandis que le reste de la famille s'en va chez Onyl Malefoy. Finalement, je ne suis pas retourner à l'école dans la semaine. Mon père et ma petite sœur avaient besoin de moi. La cause de la mort de ma mère ? En faite, je n'en sais rien encore. Aucune trace de violence n'a été présentée sur son corps, donc les medicomages doivent faire un autopsie pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé. Je suis allé avec mon père voir pour le cercueil de ma maman, mais il a perdu ses forces et il s'est effondré en larme en observant les cercueils. J'ai du donc le choisir moi-même. C'était extrêmement difficile, mais je n'ai aucune idée du comment du pourquoi, je n'ai pas pleuré du tout. Nous avons racontés plusieurs souvenirs à Danicka pour lui rappeler Narcissa, notre mère et la femme de mon père. Nous avons du annoncer la nouvelle a plusieurs personnes, mais heureusement, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui nous ont aidés. Nous sommes aujourd'hui la journée de son enterrement. Je n'ose pas aller la voir, je trouve cela si difficile. Cette journée clôturera le fait que je ne pourrai plus jamais la revoir. Une semaine est passée depuis sa mort et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Honnêtement, je m'en veux. Elle me disait souvent qu'elle m'aimait et je ne le lui disais pas assez souvent à mon goût. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle me proposait de faire des choses avec elle et que la plupart du temps, je refusais car je trouvais cela emmerdant. Je me rend compte aujourd'hui, que j'aurais du accepter de faire ses choses que je n'aimais pas faire car au moins j'aurais fait plusieurs choses avec elle. On ne m'y reprendra pas deux fois, car depuis une semaine, je m'occupe de ma petite sœur et lui montre énormément que je tiens à elle. Je répète aussi à mon père que je l'aime. Avant je croyais que c'était évidant, mais j'ai remarqué que sa les faisait sourire de ce faire dire qu'on les aimes. Ma petite sœur se tiens présentement à côté du cercueil et n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle voit maman respirer. Ma famille essaye de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas possible, qu'elle doit l'accepter, mais personne ne réussit à la consoler. Je prend donc mon courage a deux mains et m'approche de ma maman sans cligner des yeux. Je la fixe et ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle semble vraiment dormir. Je prends Danicka dans mes bras et lui dit que notre maman est partit au ciel et qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

-Je veux garder son corps ! Je vais la mettre dans une pièce réfrigérée, s'écrit-elle en pleurant.

-On ne peut pas ma puce. Ce n'est pas possible.

Danicka continue sur son élaboration du comment elle pourrait garder notre maman avec elle. Ma petite puce se met à crier que maman ne fait que dormir. Moi-même je sais que ce n'est pas possible, mais étrangement je fixe quand même ses yeux en attente qu'elle les ouvre d'elle-même. Je console la plupart de la famille, sans verser une seule larme. La journée se passe trop rapidement à mon goût. Je sais que c'est vraiment difficile une journée comme celle que nous passons présentement, mais je sais aussi que c'est le dernier moment que je pourrai la voir. Vers neuf heures, le père Vincent arrive pour bénir ma mère avant son voyage vers l'haut delà. Il nous fait faire des prières et je prends ma petite sœur dans mes bras car elle semble vouloir perdre connaissance. J'entend mon père se mettre à pleurer juste derrière moi, alors je lui prends la main fermement pour le consoler. Danicka se met à pleurer sans bruit et je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je me mets à trembler lentement et j'ai l'impression de marcher sur un nuage tellement mes jambes semblent faibles. Dès que le prêtre s'arrête, je m'élance vers le cercueil et je passe par-dessus ma peur de toucher les morts et prends la main de ma chère maman. Je reste ainsi pendant plus d'un heure juste à lui flatter la main. Mon père et ma petite sœur viennent me rejoindre quand il ne reste que 10 minutes, avant la fin de cette terrible journée. Une de mes tantes répète sans arrêt combien de temps il reste.

-Il reste deux minutes !

Ma petite sœur se met à pleurer et mon père et mes oncles doivent la prendre dans leurs bras pour l'éloigner de notre mère. Moi, je ne fais que secouer la tête de gauche à droite sans m'arrêter. Je me mets à pleurer et je sens plusieurs mains tenter de m'éloigner de cette femme qui m'a donné la vie. Je résiste et m'agrippe à la main de maman. De mon autre main, je me tiens fortement au cercueil et tente de donner des coups aux personnes qui veulent m'éloigner de la personne que j'aime le plus sur la terre. Une de mes cousines, Leila, s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-Laisse tout sa sortir. Tu peux pleurer ! Sort la peine que tu ressens.

Elle réussit à faire partir les personnes autour de moi et elle part finalement à son tour, pour laisser passer Severus Snape et mon père. Les deux ensembles, ils réussissent à me faire lâcher prisent et m'éloigne vers la sortit. C'est fini ? C'est vraiment fini ? Mon dieu ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais la revoir ! Ni la prendre dans mes bras, ni lui dire que je l'aime ou juste la regarder me sourire tendrement. Je ne pourrai plus jamais la voir me raconter les histoires qu'elle vivait pendant mes journées à Poudlard. Je ne pourrai plus rien faire avec elle, malgré le fait que je sais qu'elle est encore présente dans mon cœur et reste fière de moi. Je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir ses conseils. C'est terriblement difficile. Tout le monde me dit que je m'en remettrai. Que je ne l'oublierai jamais, mais que la peine partira. Je n'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! La douleur reste toujours ! Elle ne pourra pas se voir être grand-mère, ni me voir passer mes ASPIC. Heureusement qu'elle a pu voir mes BUSE. Pour moi, la fin du monde est arrivée la journée de sa mort. Un jour peut-être, pourrais-je vous prouvez que j'avais tord et que la douleur a diminuée, mais pour l'instant je dois vivre au jour le jour. À la vie, à la mort.


	2. Excuse de BLACKMALEFOY

**Suite a la capture de ce OS ci présent à la page d'avant... J'ai réussi à contacter BlackMalefoy...**

**Elle a écrit ceci et nous avons convenue de le mettre sur le site pour que tout le monde le vois.**

_Désolé Désolée de t'avoir fait du mal Moi aussi je souffre Par la mort de deux êtres chers_

_A qui je tenais beaucoup Quand j'ai lu l'histoire, Sa ma fait penser a ma propre histoire Je n'ai pas réfléchie_

_Au tord que je t'ai causée Et pour cela, Je te demande de me pardonner._

_Black Malefoy_

**En espérant que l'histoire a appris a tout le monde de ne pas prendre les fics des autres, surtout pas des aussi personnel que celle la.**

**Merci a tous de m'avoir appuyer dans ceci. Et encore merci pour toutes les rewiews que j'ai recu pour cette partie de ma vie...**


End file.
